1. Technological Field
This relates generally to backlight units of electronic display panels, such as liquid crystal displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such LCD devices typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCDs typically include an LCD panel having, among other things, a liquid crystal layer and various circuitry for controlling orientation of liquid crystals within the layer to modulate an amount of light passing through the LCD panel. Further, while certain LCDs may operate by reflecting and modulating passage of light from a source positioned in front of the LCD panel (e.g., ambient light), many LCDs include a light source, such as an internal light source, that illuminates the LCD panel from behind. For example, in a direct-lit backlight configuration, a light source (e.g., a lamp or light emitting diodes) is provided behind, and directs light to, an LCD panel. To reduce the thickness of the LCD, an edge-lit backlight configuration may instead be used, in which the light source is oriented to illuminate an edge of a light guide, which in turn distributes such light to the LCD panel. While edge-lit backlights are generally thinner than direct-lit backlights, various conventional edge-lit backlights may exhibit certain disadvantages, such as reduced brightness and/or narrow acceptable viewing angles.